


Puppy Eyes

by Three_Oaks



Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [11]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Ethan and Benji get a dog, Fluff, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks
Summary: An unexpected meeting on a mission.Day 10:Dogs
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Puppy Eyes

Another mission completed. No major injuries, no broken bones, no more bruises than they were used to, no new nightmare that would come haunt his nights. All in all, a success.

“Benji, could you swipe the house for electronics?” Ethan asked.

Benji sighed.

“Yes, it’s your turn, Brandt did it last time.”

“But it was a fun house! With secret passages! This one is boring.”

Ethan just looked at him.

“I know, I know… I’ll meet you at the van when I’m done.”

Benji went through the rooms, opening drawers and emptying wardrobes. There was not much of anything to find, except for a few burner phones and a broken computer. Not unexpected for the base of human trafficker, but not much new evidence. He opened the last door, hoping to be done fast. He couldn’t wait to be back at the safehouse. A warm shower. Some food that didn’t come in a brick. A cuddle with Ethan.

A yip nearly made him jump. Gunfire was to be expected, as were shouts, and sometimes screams. But a yip? He pinched himself.

There was, indeed, a dog. A very small dog. A puppy, to be exact. Curled up on a bare mattress, looking straight into the most maternal part of Benji’s brain.

“Aww, aren’t you a cutie?”

He checked there wasn’t anyone lurking in the room, waiting to shoot him while he was distracted. No one, but it was an interesting tactic. Maybe they should try it. He put his gun away, and started petting the dog. 

It didn’t belong to any breed he could recognize, with long, floppy ears, fluffy fur and the largest eyes he had ever seen. The puppy sniffed his hand, whimpering a little.

“I’m not going to hurt you, you poor little thing.”

Its fur was soft. So soft. Benji would have protected it with his life.

“You’re coming with me, buddy,” he said, picking the dog up. “You’re going to meet your other daddy.”

He knocked on the side of the van, and Ethan immediately opened the door.

“Everything alright? Did you find anything useful?”

Benji showed him the dog, an ecstatic smile on his face.

“Is the dog evidence?”

“What? No! It’s a puppy! Look at its little face!”

“We can’t take it with us.”

“We can’t leave it here!”

“What do you want to do with it?”

“I thought… I thought maybe we could take it home. Don’t you think it would be nice?”

“But we’re never there!”

“That’s not true! And we can give him to Mrs. Biggs, she love dogs and she’d do anything to have an excuse to see you.”

“Well, it is really cute.” Ethan took the dog from Benji’s arm, and Benji relished his victory.

_6 months later_

Benji woke up to see that Ethan wasn’t in bed with him. Not that weird, but he’d sworn he’d stay in the next day, and spend the morning with him in bed. He got up to investigate. 

Ethan was sitting on the couch, the dog on his lap. He was still wearing yesterday’s clothes. Benji shook him awake.

“Didn’t you come to bed?”

Ethan opened his sleepy eyes.

“I couldn’t move.”

“Why?”

“Billy fell asleep on me and I couldn’t wake him up. Have you seen how well he’s sleeping?”

“That’s it, Ethan. You’ll never get up again.” 

“Worth it,” he smiled.


End file.
